


Monstro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Helena se sentia como um monstro.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	Monstro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833684) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #166 - monster (monstro).

Era um monstro se escondendo atrás de uma máscara humana. Todas as vidas que tomou, toda a destruição que causou, tantas coisas que não podia voltar atrás. Era um monstro, mesmo antes da Witch Queen a transformar em um. Mas só havia uma pessoa que a via de modo diferente, a mulher que partilhava seu rosto com a Witch Queen, mas que não poderia ser mais diferente dela. A mulher que era a única a olhar para ela e ver mais do que as mortes que carregava nos seus ombros. Quando Helena via a si mesma refletida naqueles olhos, esperava poder ser mais do que o monstro que sempre se considerou.


End file.
